The present invention is directed to computer display interfaces and, more particularly, to a method of dynamically controlling an Internet browser interface and a dynamically controllable browser interface.
When accessing the Internet (i.e., the worldwide web, the web, etc.), an Internet user typically executes, via a computer, a browser software program such as, for example, Netscape Navigator™ or Microsoft Internet Explorer™. The browser program (i.e., a browser) establishes a physical link to the Internet (via a modem and an Internet Service Provider (ISP), for example) and also provides a textual and graphical user interface, i.e., a browser interface, having a predetermined look and functionality, neither of which can currently be significantly changed by the Internet user. Thus, the browser interface remains relatively static as the Internet user navigates the Internet and moves from application to application or HTML (Hyper-text Mark-up Language) page to HTML page.
Limited control of the browser interface is currently available via an executable software program that may, for example, add functional buttons to the interface. However, the additional functionality is added to the browser interface when the browser is initially activated and remains static thereafter. Thus, it is not possible for a browser displaying a browser interface modified as just-described to dynamically download information from an Internet site and customize itself, either when the browser is initiated or as the users traverses the Internet. Such a modified browser interface also does not provide access to the various browser Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) for Plug-ins and interfaces.
The proliferation of Internet sites makes it increasingly difficult for content providers (i.e., owners of Internet sites) to maximize the time an Internet user spends at a particular Internet site. It is, of course, desirable for a content provider to be able to maximize that time an Internet user spends at that provider's Internet site, or to ensure that an Internet user returns to the content provider's site; this being generally referred to in the art as stickiness. It is also desirable to maximize the number of Internet users accessing a content provider's site. Briefly stated, an Internet content provider wants to attract a maximum number of Internet users to that provider's Internet site, and to maximize the amount of time those Internet users remain at that site; neither of which is possible using current Internet browsers.